


they sicken of the calm who know the storm [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man grinning at him is short with dark hair and dark eyes, and he has wings of shadow. "I know you," Methos says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they sicken of the calm who know the storm [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they sicken of the calm who know the storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295443) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



Length: 0:05:36  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/they%20sicken%20of%20the%20calm%20who%20know%20the%20storm.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
